jhtafandomcom-20200214-history
(Redundant) List of Jake Hepburn: The Anime episodes
Jake Hepburn: The Anime is a Shounen /Hentai /Harem /Moe /Fantasy /Action anime that premiered in 1989. It is based on the best selling manga serialised weekly in Shonen Jump, written by Masamune Shirow and Eiichiro Oda, and illustrated by Tite Kubo. However, as Oda became busy with his top selling manga 'One Piece' and Kubo continued to add another character to 'Bleach', JHTA encoutered a one year hiatus in the year 1987. After 12, months as many fans gave up hope of it returning, Gen Urobuchi, along with Studio Ufotable, picked up rights for JHTA. The series currently features Mamoru Miyano as Japanese voice actor for Jake Hepburn whilst Greg Aryes voices his English counterpart.The anime is currently in its 36th season and episodes are broadcast weekly. Stay tuned, but don't mess with the Hepburn! The English language version is licensed in America and Australia by 4KIDS Entertainment and features extensive editing of controversial content that might offend US audiences, such as guns, hamsters, and sliced cheese. Because of this, the first 16 seasons have been reduced to three episodes. 4KIDS also made the appropriate decision to remove the entire Japanese soundtrack and replace it with hipster beatnik rap for the opening and closing theme. They released the English dubbed episodes over 27 DVD volumes in 2002 before putting production on hiatus, until more episodes can be dubbed. In 1998 Michael Bay bought the rights for a live action adaption of JHTA. He stated his plans were to make a trilogy in which Megan Fox would be cast as Jake Hepburn. The first draft of the script was created, which featured many explosions and scenes with the president. Fans of the series became outraged as they did not want to see such a 'shitty' adaptadtion, but despite the overwhelming amount hate mail of hate mail Bay continued to work on the pre-production of the film. However, Linkin Park refused to write a new hit single for Bay, and so the film is currently in development hell. In March, 2015, Toei Animation, along with Eiichiro Oda, revealed they would be coming back to work on Jake Hepburn: The Anime. Ufotable announced that they believed JHTA would reach "even greater heights" now that they are collaboratively working with Toei Animation. In June, 2015, Ufotable announced that they would be leaving JHTA to work on Mitchell Ellis: The Anime, META. However, since META is a spin-off, Ufotable and Toei often continue to work together due to the frequent crossovers between JHTA and META. In the episode titled 'A Man with a Mustache, two characters, Josh and Skye were introduced. These two characters later went to feature in their own anime with Josh being the lead in NWTA and Skye being the lead in SAJBTA. Season 1 - The Origins Jake meets a man with a moustache, and begins a quest for the lost sword of school days. Season 2 - School Days Online (Part I) School Days is the new visual novel that takes the world by surprise. In this season, Jake continues his search for the Lost Sword of School Days by entering the world of the School Days Online using his GayGear. Jake pursues a romantic relationship with a stick. Joining Jake in his quest is Senzaki-dono. Season 3 - School Days Online (Part II) After failing to use his ultimate attack, Jake succumbs into depression. Consumed with grief and despair, Jake gives up on his quest for The Lost Sword of School Days and decides to leave the School Days Visual Novel. As he tries to log out, Jake discovers the option to 'Log Out' has disappeared. Jake and the other players of School Days are suddenly summoned to Hall of Nirvana where it is revealed by the Sandwich with a Mustache, child of The Sandwich and Man with a Mustache, that no one is allowed to leave School Days until all the girls in the Harems are fucked. Season 4 - Runaway Pet Rock! (Part I) Category:Media Category:Episodes